In recent years, products in which communication technology is applied to recording devices having either or both of a sound recording function and an imaging function such as a video camera have been generally distributed. Operations of such recording devices may be controlled through communication from an external control device and the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which one remote controller is used to control operations of a plurality of recording devices.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which a plurality of imaging devices are communicatively connected to each other and another imaging device that has received a notification from one imaging device performs an operation based on the notification.